This disclosure generally relates to a method of forming a slot in a rotor disk for a turbine.
A turbine disk for a gas turbine engine includes a plurality of specially shaped slots within which a correspondingly shaped root section of an airfoil is secured. The slots typically include a greater width further within the slot such that an undercut is required at one or several locations within the slot. Form tools that are utilized to form the desired shapes encounter large stresses due to the large material removal area. Form tools utilize cutting edges and grinding edges to provide the desired finished slot shape.
Designing and developing more efficient processes and methods of removing material and forming a slot within a turbine disk are desirable.